conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Toma Munto
Toma Munto (also written as Tomamunto) is an international auxiliary language. Goals: * to be easy to learn * to be easy to understand * to be easy to pronounce for speakers of nearly all languages * to be expressive using as little words as possible * to have no required tones or stress on words or sentences * to have a simple yet aesthetically-pleasing orthography * to have no diacritics (for widespread reach) or digraphs (to prevent confusion) Phonology Consonants Vowels * /a/ can optionally be pronounced /æ/, /e/ can optionally be pronounced /ɛ/, and /i/ can optionally be pronounced /ɪ/. Phonotactics Words are CV(N). The maximum length of a word allowed is CV(N)CV(N)CV(N). Writing System Tomamunto is written with the Latin alphabet. The consonants are pronounced as in English, with "c" always being pronounced the same way as "k". Toma Munto can also be written in the following alphabets to make it simpler for speakers of the alphabets' respective languages to learn. Grammar Each word in Toma Munto has only one form. There are no articles. Nouns always go before adjectives. A dog sits. dog sit Cuta catoma. SOV is the preferred word order, although SVO is acceptable. A dog eats a bone. dog bone eat Cuta coce cotan. To form a question, simply add the word ca to the end of the sentence. This is less confusing than making it to where a change in stress alone makes a question. Does the dog eat a bone? dog bone eat ? Cuta coce cotan ca? To ask about a specific word, add ca right after the word in question. Does the DOG eat a bone? dog ? bone eat Cuta ca coce cotan? Does the dog eat a BONE? dog bone ? eat Cuta coce ca cotan? There are no question words like "what" or "when". Where is he? location 3S ? Paca ta ca? What country are you from? (lit. What is your country?) country 2S ? Canti tu ca? Transcription Rules When coining new words in Toma Munto, a word must be borrowed from a widely-spoken natural language and transcribed according to the phonology rules of Toma Munto. To the left is the Toma Munto letter, and to the right are the various sounds that must be converted to the Toma Munto letter. * c'': /k/, /g/, /s/ * ''p: /b/, /v/, /f/ * t'': /d/, /l/, /r/, /ts/ Note: Words may only be transcribed with the CV(N) pattern, where N represents the letter ''n only. Dictionary Pronouns Phrases * no: no (universal) * yes: ta (from Russian) Nouns * all, everything: toto (from Spanish) * beginning, start: pecin (from Dutch) * bird: putica (from Russian) * bone: coce (from Danish) * building, house: tatemon (from Japanese) * car: macina (from Italian) * cat: catu (from Armenian) * computer: camputa (universal) * country: canti (from English) * dog: cuta (from Hindi) * father: papa (universal) * internet: nitan (from English) * language: toma (from Romance languages) * mother: mama (universal) * person: tan (from Hebrew) * place, location: paca (from Finnish) * thing, this, that: tin (from English) * website: tanman (from Vietnamese) * world: munto (from Romance languages) Verbs * drive, control, ride: contuci (from Spanish) * eat: cotan (from Persian) * like, love: cuta (from Spanish) * see: cin (from Cantonese) * sit: catoma (from Greek) Adjectives * bad: naputa (from Korean) * big: pocu (from Azerbaijani) * good: bon (from French) * small: toco (from Swahili) * very: sanca (from Malay) Conjunctions * and: na (from Tok Pisin) * or: cani (from Telugu) Question Words * ?: ca (from Japanese) Category:Auxlangs